


The Succession of the Four Seasons. (The Crowing of the Roosters, the Love of Human Beings.)

by iwantchocopie (hyemiyah)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/pseuds/iwantchocopie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo takes pictures of dicks and dreams of travelling the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Succession of the Four Seasons. (The Crowing of the Roosters, the Love of Human Beings.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Sooheaven, and posted [here](http://sooheaven.livejournal.com/27252.html).

 

 

 

 

  
  
"I can't believe you didn't even get a boner, hyung," Sehun says. "She's _The Luna_." He's one of the lighting assistants; Kyungsoo has no idea what he was doing on the set. "I had to go to the bathroom _twice_. Ah, life is sure great for those of us who work hard."  
  
"You couldn't even do your job right," says Jongin, the lighting manager, smacking Sehun in the head with an empty camera case. "I got scolded because of you. You weren't even supposed to be there."  
  
"Sucks to be you." Sehun sticks out his tongue in Jongin's general direction. Kyungsoo carries on cleaning the various lenses of his cameras, ignoring all the banter.  
  
"No but really, hyung." Jongin brushes Sehun aside and directs his attention towards Kyungsoo. "You could feel the heavy atmosphere on the set. Everyone was nervous and... well... But you were all _stoic._ "  
  
"That's a big word for you, Jongin. I'm glad you're expanding your vocabulary, unlike other kids I know who are only interested in meeting their sexual needs. No matter the time and place." Kyungsoo glares at Sehun, who glares back. Kids these days. "It's not stoicism though; it's called professionalism. I'm a _professional_."  
  
Both Sehun and Jongin stare at him. "I think you're just weird, hyung." Sehun says. Kyungsoo has no idea how the kid hasn't been fired yet. "Are you sure you're even human?"  
  
Sehun is only trying to get to him, Kyungsoo knows. So he doesn't give in and begins packing his stuff. "Get back to work."  
  
The main reason Kyungsoo accepted this job was for the money. At first it was only temporary, a quick way to pay off his college loans. But Kyungsoo soon found out he was good. He's well-known in the porn industry under the pseudonym of D.O., but in real life he's just a photography grad student interested in shooting landscapes.  
  
Taking pictures of people's faces and genitalia as they orgasm is going to pay for Kyungsoo's trip around the world. He only has to photograph two more people and he will have enough.  
  
  
  


◊◊◊

 

  
It's early in the morning, an hour before the scheduled shooting time. Kyungsoo has always liked to arrive earlier to personally check the set and lighting. Not that he has much to check; the set consists of only a bed. Jongin may be young but he is very good at what he does. He also knows how Kyungsoo prefers the lights to be laid out. It's routine. Kyungsoo is a man of routine. He likes his coffee black, like most of the clothes in his wardrobe.  
  
He also likes to be alone. Clear up his mind before a photo shoot. Kyungsoo knows it's already uncomfortable for the people he has to photograph so he tries to be quick and effective. That's how he had got his good reputation.  
  
The man Kyungsoo will be working with today is relatively new. He uses a single Hanja character as his pseudonym, despite the fact that he is not Chinese.  
  
There are all kinds of odd people working in this industry. Kyungsoo is not interested in meeting them, so he doesn't ask questions. All this person has to do is relax and take it easy. Forget that there are people watching—or not, if that's what turns him on—and solely focus on the pleasure, use his face to convey how good he feels. How good _it_ feels. Enjoy the ride.  
  
  
  
The guy is fifteen minutes late. Kyungsoo cleans the lens of his camera once more as the editor of the magazine he works for apologises for the delay.  
  
"He's known for always showing up late," Jongin tells him. Kyungsoo has always felt more comfortable talking to Jongin, even if he met the editor first. "Don't worry, hyung. Baekhyun hyung is great."  
  
"Who is Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks. It's a name he's not familiar with. Though Kyungsoo has to admit he is not good at remembering the names of the people he doesn't care about. He still has trouble with the editor's name... Chan something.  
  
"The guy we're working with today?" Jongin is adjusting the centre light. He must have seen Kyungsoo staring at it tensely a while ago. This is why Kyungsoo remembers his name. "Didn't Chanyeol hyung tell you?"  
  
Ah, Chanyeol. That was the name. "I don't know. I don't really pay much attention to what he says." Kyungsoo knows everything the Chanyeol guy tells him is irrelevant. All the information he needs has already been sent to his e-mail address.  
  
"He sulks, you know," Jongin says. "He says you've known each other all this time and you still haven't managed to become friends."  
  
"I like to keep my personal life and my work life separate." It's almost thirty minutes past the scheduled time and the guy hasn't shown up yet. Kyungsoo hates tardiness; it makes him uneasy. He starts rolling up his sleeves for lack of something to do.  
  
"But you have me," Jongin says a little offended. "And Sehun."  
  
"Oh God no, not Sehun. Only you." Kyungsoo has exactly two people in his life he can be this open with. One is his mother, and the other one is Jongin. There's something about the kid that makes Kyungsoo's heart feel at ease. It's as if Jongin were a puppy. Kyungsoo likes puppies. Not that he's ever told _that_ to anybody.  
  
"Thanks, hyung." Jongin says, smiling brightly. If he were a puppy, Kyungsoo would pat his head and give him a treat for being a good boy.  
  
"賢's here!" someone shouts.  
  
Everybody on the set starts to get ready. "Who's 賢?" Kyungsoo asks.  
  
Jongin rolls his eyes. "That would be Baekhyun hyung. Seriously, hyung. You need to remember names."  
  
He doesn't, Kyungsoo thinks. He’s quitting in exactly one month.  
  
  
  
"Where do you want me?" They haven't even been properly introduced, but the guy is already talking to Kyungsoo like they're long-time friends. "I'm 賢, by the way. But you can call me Baekhyun. Please take care of me." He’s pretty, Kyungsoo notes, with heavy eyeliner that makes his face sharper. But then he smiles, and Kyungsoo thinks of scratching his chin, the way he would with puppies. He dismisses the idea in favour of his professionalism.  
"D.O." he says and bows slightly. "You can call me D.O."  
  
"Very professional, aren't we?" Kyungsoo has known this person for three minutes but he's already finding him annoying. "Alright, _D.O. sshi_ Where do you want me?"  
  
Definitely annoying, and _very flirty._ A combination Kyungsoo dreads. He doesn't have time to waste; they're already way behind schedule. "I want you on the bed. Now."  
  
"Wow! You sure go straight to the point, _D.O. sshi._ " Baekhyun says. The way he pronounces the honorific after Kyungsoo's pseudonym makes his skin crawl.  
  
"Just D.O." Kyungsoo says. He checks the flash of his camera to avoid looking at Baekhyun.  
  
"Well, _Just D.O._ Shall we start?"  
  
  
  
Ten minutes into the photo shoot, Kyungsoo finds out why nobody said anything about this guy being half an hour late.  
  
Baekhyun is sprawled on the bed with his legs wide open, _fingering himself._ His face contorts at the pleasure he is inflicting on his own body. It would take a while for a normal person to get rid of the prudishness and distress of being photographed while masturbating, but Baekhyun seems to lack all sense of shame. He's already on edge, Kyungsoo can see it in the way Baekhyun's cock twitches and how he moves his hips.  
  
Then Baekhyun lets out a tiny moan and Kyungsoo can _feel it_ in the lower part of his stomach. He focuses on taking pictures of the way Baekhyun uses his fingers. Kyungsoo notices just how long and elegant they are, working in and out in a steady rhythm.  
  
As Baekhyun comes, Kyungsoo's hands begin to sweat. He starts thinking how good Baekhyun's fingers would feel deep inside him. How good it would feel to have his own fingers inside Baekhyun. He takes a few shots of Baekhyun's cum on his stomach and the satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
It's the first time in three years Kyungsoo has to go to the bathroom right after a photo shoot. He doesn't have to do much to cum, hard and messy, into his hands. The image of Baekhyun's pretty fingers moving in and out of his hole is already burned on the back of his eyelids.  
  
  
  
"Well, well," Sehun says when he finds Kyungsoo packing his stuff. "They say there's a first time for everything, right?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyungsoo tries to play it cool, but he’s pretty sure Sehun saw him rushing to the bathroom while everyone was too busy picking out the best shots. He knows he lost this battle so he starts to wonder how many cocks Sehun would have to take to finally shut his insolent mouth. A lot, probably.  
  
Sehun stares at Kyungsoo with a look that, at the most, makes him look constipated. "I didn't know you had such gross taste, hyung."  
  
Kyungsoo didn't know, either. From what he has seen so far, he can tell Baekhyun is everything Kyungsoo hates in other people. He is loud, cocky, and extremely flirty. But then the sound of Baekhyun's tiny moans ring in Kyungsoo's ears and he has to take deep breaths to calm himself down.  
  
Just then, Baekhyun links arms with Kyungsoo. "You're coming to the after party, aren't you? _D.O._?" Sehun is watching the scene with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"No, I'm not." Kyungsoo tries to gently push Baekhyun away. Instead he finds out another annoying fact about Baekhyun: he's stubborn. He grabs Kyungsoo's hand—the one that, a while ago, was smeared with cum that had Baekhyun's name written all over—and pushes him towards the door. "He said yes!"  
  
  
  
They end up in a noraebang. Kyungsoo hates noraebangs. Baekhyun hadn't let go of his hand until they were sitting side by side, and Baekhyun realised he needed both of his hands to input the songs he wanted to sing. By then it was too late to run away. Most of the staff was there, including Jongin and Sehun.  
  
"I thought you didn't like places like this, hyung," Jongin says, taking the empty seat Baekhyun had left in order to obnoxiously yell whatever song was playing into the microphone.  
  
"You know I hate noraebangs, Jongin." Kyungsoo deadpans.  
  
"But you're here," says Jongin, sounding a little concerned.  
  
"I was kidnapped," Kyungsoo says, immediately spotting Baekhyun's read coat among the bunch of people singing and dancing at the front.  
  
"Just try to have a good time, hyung. Sometimes it's good to spend time with people." Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin, genuinely. He knows Jongin worries about Kyungsoo isolating himself from the world.  
  
Baekhyun comes back and slides between Jongin and Kyungsoo. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, and if I am, I'm sorry," he says. Though his voice claims he's not sorry at all. "I was wondering if I can have D.O.'s phone number." Baekhyun bats his eyelashes at Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo thinks of a hundred and one excuses to refuse. But he knows Jongin is right, so he takes Baekhyun's phone and saves his number under Do Kyungsoo.  
  
"So that's where the D.O. comes from?" Baekhyun says, amused. Kyungsoo notices Baekhyun's not wearing eyeliner anymore, but he still looks like a puppy when he smiles. "You can call me Kyungsoo."  
  
  
  


◊◊◊

 

  
Kyungsoo regrets giving out his number after Baekhyun calls him to go out for drinks for the third night in a row.  
What makes Kyungsoo more concerned, though, is the fact that he can't say no to Baekhyun.  
  
They party well into the night, too, until only the two of them remain. All of Baekhyun's friends leave early because they work office hours. Baekhyun is resting his head in Kyungsoo's shoulder.  
  
"You know. I thought you hated me, at first." Baekhyun says. His voice is softer. It's so different from the loudness Kyungsoo is accustomed to. It’s nice.  
  
"I did hate you," Kyungsoo says, noting a little too late he’s used the past tense. "At first."  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Baekhyun stands up and starts filling his and Kyungsoo's glasses with beer. Kyungsoo’s shoulder feels lighter, but he also misses Baekhyun's warmth and how soft Baekhyun's hair felt against Kyungsoo's cheek. "Was it my pretty dick?" Baekhyun asks sounding 100% flirty, 0% ashamed.  
  
"It was," Kyungsoo says. He swears it's the alcohol talking, even though he knows he's not drunk enough to blurt things out without thinking. The image of Baekhyun's face contorting as he orgasmed suddenly invades his brain, so he pushes it down with more beer. "I mean, at first it was. But then I kept noticing you. My eyes find you without me really meaning to." Baekhyun looks so perplexed that Kyungsoo drinks his shot of soju to have something to blame for the way he flushes. He realises it’s useless when he puts the shot down and sees Baekhyun still looking at him with inquisitive eyes. Then he pours himself another shot of soju.  
  
"Because you stand out in a crowd. Even if you're quiet, you still stand out. At first it was your red coat. Then your brown reddish hair. Then your obnoxious smile. Then it was the way you walk or how you laugh with your entire body. My eyes are just drawn to you. It's quite unsettling." It's been a while since Kyungsoo has been so honest with another human being. He feels good. He feels better when Baekhyun jumps on top of him and starts kissing him senseless. Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun's erection through all the fabric that separates both of their bodies, and immediately gets hard.  
  
They end up in the pub's empty bathroom stall. Kyungsoo strokes Baekhyun's pretty dick until Baekhyun cums, moaning Kyungsoo's name and making Kyungsoo orgasm, too, without even needing to be touched.  
  
  
  


◊◊◊

 

  
Kyungsoo thinks he starts to understand why Jongin was always so concerned about him spending so much time alone.  
  
“You seemed so alone.” Baekhyun tells him. “You were surrounded by people but you looked so lonely. I decided right away I was going to make you happy.” He smiles at Kyungsoo, and this time he scratches Baekhyun’s chin as Baekhyun starts unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s jeans, planting kisses all over Kyungsoo’s lower body. Definitely better than a puppy.  
  
  
  
The thing about Baekhyun is that he makes Kyungsoo laugh. Even at 4 in the morning, even then.  
  
Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun about quitting his job and travelling the world. Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo he wants to go back to college and graduate. They decide to meet somewhere in the world but Kyungsoo realises he wouldn’t mind waiting for Baekhyun.  
  
They drive by the river and get out of the car. The lights on the other side make the city seem alive, Namsan Tower reigning over all of them.  
  
"So I like you," Baekhyun says, turning to look Kyungsoo in the eye. The sincerity he can see in Baekhyun's steady gaze baffles him.  
  
"I like you, too." Kyungsoo says, "I like you a lot." Kyungsoo doesn't think he has ever allowed himself to be this honest. Even with the people that are most important to him, there are _things_ he has to hide from them. But this person in front of him makes Kyungsoo be a little more honest. Baekhyun’s pseudonym, 賢, means _worthy._ Kyungsoo thinks he might be.  
  
Kyungsoo walks Baekhyun to his door and Baekhyun stands a step higher and kisses Kyungsoo in the cheek from there.  
  
"Even though all the words were said there is a knot of butterflies tied to the pit of my stomach," Baekhyun says. "I want to hold time in my hands. Cup them in my palms like water for a while until I watch it trickle it down my fingers."  
  
The sky looks amazing at 4 in the morning. Baekhyun speaks without fidgeting, looking at people directly in the eye. Kyungsoo doesn't know what to say but Baekhyun does.  
  
"It's okay. It will all be okay, “he tells Kyungsoo. "We are good. We are." And when they go inside Baekhyun's flat, he holds Kyungsoo's hand. Steady.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I. Baekhyun’s pseudonym is the Hanja character for the Hyun in Baekhyun. And yes, it really means worthy.
> 
> As usual I have to thank Alicia, for looking over this and for being there for me always.


End file.
